Jun Kigen
STATS HP ¬ 360/360 CP ¬ 552/552 STR ¬ 20 INT ¬ 23 DEX ¬ 21 VIT ¬ 18 WIS ¬ 24 LUK - 25 (Can't Assign Points to it, randomly increase) Available Stat Points : 25 Title: * Adopted child of the Ino-Shika-Cho (+35% EXP until level Ten, +50% EXP for the Three Clan's Jutsus) Bloodline Activation: # Sage Wisdom Eye - Sēji no chie- 'Stage 1 (Genin) '''Kekkei Genkai: ' 1. '''Sage art: Plant Release (Shokuton) (Active) 1 ¬ *your spirit has a resonance with nature's flora. Unique Release type is gained because of it. *You understand the will of various plants using this and can command them as you please. Can only activate around plants. Uses minimum amount of chakra. Cultivation Technique 1.Heavenly Breathing Technique (Sage body) 2. Seven Immortal Chakra Stages ( stage 1) Perks 1. Physique Blessed by Nature: ¬ * Physique that is blessed by nature because of your bloodline. DEX +5 each level, STR + 4 each level 2. Poison Immunity: ¬ * Poisons are your friend. Even the worst of the poisons don't hurt you instead help you. Upto +50% HP and CP Regeneration on being poisoned. However Can't heal major injuries instantly. 3. Permanent Insomnia: ¬ * you can never sleep once your bloodline is activated but also increases mind processing speed and perception. Only deep meditation can rest your mind. +0.1% Bloodline activation on each successful deep meditation. Waking user by external stimulation breaks meditation and no bloodline activation will be gained. 4. Unique body regeneration: ¬ * your body responds to healing less than your natural regeneration. +100% CP cost when using a Healing Jutsu on user, Exception only for a bloodline art. 5. Genjutsu hates me! ¬ * Your bloodline which makes you immune to Genjutsu, also prevents you from using it. All Genjutsu Failure +100% 6. Unparalled Chakra Control: * You control Chakra like your own limb. Perfect chakra control, utilise up to the last drop of your chakra perfectly. Can master anything chakra related easily if you put your mind to it. All Jutsu exp gain +75% 7. Gamer's Body: ¬ * Your body is that of a Video Game Character… somewhat at least ¬ You recover HP and CP when sleeping ¬ 100% in your bed, 75% in * someone else's, 50% in a sleeping bag or tent, 25% on the ground or in the trees. However Since a perk is available which doesn't allow you to sleep, HP and CP can be recovered by deep meditation instead. 8. Gamer's Mind: ¬ * you have the mind of an RPG Gamer, so keep your calm and make some wise choices… hopefully. You are able to calm yourself more easily, but be careful, extreme emotional distress can still affect you. Immunity from forceful mind control and Genjutsu.] 9. Nature's Communication: * Can use Sage Art: Plant Release without being in Sage mode by directly drawing and using nature Energy. * Must be in a plant based environment. 10. Unlimited Inventory space Hey skills Passive skills 1. Nature Energy Absorption (Passive) [Level 16) * the primary skill of your clan bloodline. Absorb little amounts of nature energy constantly as you breathe. Increase +5% nature energy absorbed per level. 2. Basic Base Elements Affinity (Passive) [Level 5 ¬ * your chakra has acceptance of all elements 15% chakra cost reduction to all Base Element Ninjutsu and nature manipulation. * Every 25 levels enables user to learn more difficult elemental ninjutsus. (Level 0- Rank E & D, Level 25- Rank C, Level 50- Rank B & A, Level 75- Rank S, Level 100- * All elemental jutsucan be learned and gain +10 skill level for any learnt, as soon as it is learned.) 3.Basic Fuuinjutsu (Active/Passive) 0 - *Sealing arts can even seal a Bijuu. Increase Seal effectivenes +10%, +20% success when creaing various seals. 4. Basic Iryojutsu (Active/Passive) 0 *You are now a step above from those with knowledge in first aid, while you won't be performing surgeries any time soon, you are able to heal minor wounds and keep people from getting infected +1% effectiveness/level 3% CP cost for Iryojutsu *Basic Shurikenjutsu (Active/Passive) 0 - 0.00% - Basic Shuriken Throwing style taught in Konoha.5 5. Shuriken and kunai throwing Accuracy +35% , Drawing speed + 25% , Throwing Power + 30% 6. Basic Swordstyle (Active/Passive) 0 - 7. Basic Sword fighting style taught in Konoha. Sword type weapon combat +60% effectiveness 8. Basic Pole Arts (Active/Passive) 0 - * Basic Pole fighting style taught in Konoha. Pole type weapon combat +60% effectiveness 9. Basic Fist Arts * (Fire Fist Style, Monkey Fist Style, Tiger Claw Style, Ten thousand Bee Style, Strong Fist Style, Shadow Fist Style, Elegant Butterfly Style, Swaying Grass Style) (Active/Passive) 0 - Various fist styles taught in Konoha. Active Skills 1.Observe (Active) 17 : ¬ * the most basic skill needed by a gamer. Observe everything and gain information with use of the skill. Gain more and more details of target as this skill levels up. ¬ +100% Perception Temporarily, 1 CP/activation target. 2. Deep Meditation Technique (Active) 18 : ¬ * the basis of resting your unique body, since you can't sleep. Increase HP & CP regeneration +5%/every skill level 3. Self-made Chakra Training Method (Active) 17: ¬ * you are now a step above from those with knowledge in Chakra manipulation, while you won't be performing miraculous feats any time soon, you are able to train your chakra from extreme young age. You will have enormous reserves of chakra as you grow up and immense control over It. -0.3% CP cost for Jutsu per level. '4. Nature Energy Method : Chakra Sense (Active) 27 -' * The ability to sense the chakra outside the body using nature energy, the higher the level greater the area of sensing and more precise. Subskills: * #Area Sense * #Chakra Signature Sensing] * Chakra Tracking